Shifting Sand
by Datenshi no Tsubasa
Summary: She was a wanderer. Nothing more, nothing less. Seen in town one week and another the next. Yet, as she slowly gets involved in a raging whirlwind, people will soon discover, that she is more than a wanderer with tricks up her sleeve. She has finally found a purpose in her journey, accompanied by her King and his Household, and it's to help save the world from the Abnormalities.


Datenshi: Hey, everybody! Datenshi no Tsubasa here with a new fanfiction, Shifting Sand and Flowing Blood

Tsubasa: Just a warning, this is rated M only for graphically depicted gore. There will most likely be no lemons in this story.

Ramil: Watch out for plenty of swearing, cheesy innuendos and pick-up lines, not to mention dirty jokes. Courtesy of Tsubasa

Yatir: If you like this story, be sure to favorite, follow, and review!

Datenshi: Just so you know, this is a Magi!OC x Various. The decided pairings will be at the bottom of the chapter!

Tsubasa: Enough of this, let's get on with the story!

Ramil: You guys probably aren't even reading this all the way through, anyways...

Datenshi: Ramillllll! You're horrible! ;-;

 _ **And So She Encounters Them**_

"So...hot...!" A lone cloaked figure moaned to herself as she trudged through the desert, an odd looking staff secured to her back. After another mile of trudging through the endless sands, she saw a silhouette in the distance. With a renewed energy, she made it another three miles, and saw that it was a huge tower, with a town surrounding it. She whooped.

"YES! Civilization!" She cheered, "How long do think it will be before I get Qishan from here?"

Instead of talking to anyone around her (which she couldn't, seeing as she was alone), the girl took out a small, circular **object** \- with a golden band wrapping around the circumference of the pale white orb that connected the orb to a necklace chain around her neck, which soon became a rainbow of color as a connection was made. After she turned the orb to face the silhouette in front of her, a voice seemed to float from it, and the figure paused for a moment.

"Ehhh?! Another 15 miles?!"

~x~x~

"Getting here was an achievement in itself," The girl wheezed to herself as she threw off the hood of her cloak and staggered into a street market, revealing her lightly tanned complexion, long black hair - gathered into a long braid that wrapped around her head like a crown and trailed down her back, her hair long enough to end at her knees - and wide golden eyes as she walked through the market. After buying a week's worth of food and water, she walked past the docks, but bumped into a blonde boy and a blue haired...kid? It was then she realized that some of her supplies had dropped out of the large knapsack she had slung over her shoulder and knelt down to pick them up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She apologized, "I didn't see you two,"

"You have a really big bag, miss, what do you keep in there?" The blue haired boy asked as he knelt down and help picked up the rest of the items and dropped them in her knapsack.

"Oh, food, water, money, supplies, a couple weapons to defend against bandits," She said offhandedly.

"Bandits? Are you traveling with a caravan?" It was the blonde boy.

"No, I am a wanderer, and I'm currently looking for a place to stay for the night, do you know of any place cheap?"

"You can come with us!"

"Wait, what?!" The blonde boy nearly screamed.

~x~x~

I stared up at the darkened ceiling of what I assumed to be the blonde boy's house. Him and the blue haired child had already fallen asleep. Sighing, I sat up, wavy long black hair spilling over my shoulders to rest on the floor, and sifted through my knapsack, finding a smaller pouch made of black velvet and pulled out a **necklace** , examining it in the moonlight that filtered through the window. I had already put on the earrings, but I couldn't wear the necklace yet. He wanted to be there when I put it on...

"Miss, you're still awake?"

I turned around and saw the young boy quietly eating all of the apples from the basket next to the blonde boy.

"Oh, no, I just woke up, and I can never fall back asleep," I laughed sheepishly, slipping the necklace back inside my pouch, and putting the pouch into the knapsack. I turned back to the boy, whose name I found out to be Aladdin, only to find him diving further into the basket, so far that he disappeared into it. I facepalmed and sighed.

"Aladdin, that's-"

I was cut off by Alibaba waking up, and reached into the basket that contained the food Aladdin had been binging on.

"Um, I wouldn't-"

Instead of grabbing an apple, he pulled out Aladdin by the head, who had opted to take another bite of the half eaten apple in his hands.

Why do I keep getting cut off?!

The blonde boy had tossed Aladdin back to his own makeshift bed, and checked to see if any of the apples had survived, to no avail.

"Holy-" He gasped, "You really did eat all of them!"

"Seriously?!" I scrambled up next to him, taking a look for myself, and wheeled around to face the blue haired kid, "That's rude!"

"But didn't you give some to me earlier?"

"I did not!"

"You did," I bluntly put in, returning back to the sheets and pillows on the floor that made up my makeshift bed. After traveling with a caravan before this, I wasn't going to be picky about where I slept. Alibaba sighed and thumped his forehead on the edge of the basket.

"Man, I'm in so much trouble if I can't clear a dungeon," He sighed to himself as Aladdin fixed the turban around his head, smoothing back into place, and I yawned, "I've got close to nothing..."

"What's a dungeon?" I perked up at the word dungeon, and listened closely. Alibaba turned to look at Aladdin, a piece of dried meat halfway into his mouth. He ate the rest of the piece, and walked over to a small shelf carved into the wall, "You don't even know what a dungeon is?" He explained to Aladdin what he knew about dungeons as I listened closely.

"Mister, where would you find a dungeon?"

Aladdin didn't get an answer right away, since Alibaba's head had slipped from it's resting place in his palm, and he had collapsed to the floor, asleep. I sighed lightly, pulling a blanket over him and slipped into my own sheets. Aladdin soon fell asleep as well, flopping onto his sheets and clutching his flute, saying something before drifting off. I reached into my knapsack, to my pouch. With a flex of my fingers, I had undone the drawstring enough for me to pull out the Eye of the Rukh I had managed to create, attached to the thin golden chain. I gazed at the polished translucent gray stone, and held it to my chest.

"We'll meet again soon...Ramil, Yatir," I curled up, and soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.

~x~x~

"What the hell are you still doing asleep, brat?!" Aladdin was literally thrown out of the door, and into me. I sweatdropped, finishing off the braid that had wrapped around my head like a crown and came down into one long braid, the tail end brushing against where my knees would be.

"It's awfully mean to just hit someone out of the blue like that," Aladdin had caught up with Alibaba and I.

"Don't follow me,"

"Ouch, so cold!" I gasped over dramatically.

They continued the conversation, and I shrugged, pulling up the hood of my black cloak and following them into town, the pouch - which contained the necklace and other things I held precious to me - bounced against my hips where it was securely tied.

I bought a pear and turned back to the two boys, who were conversing about somethi-

"...Beautiful women with big, pillowy breasts will just line up for you if you have the money!"

What the fuck?!

"I can't take it!" Aladdin swooned, stumbling, and he eventually bumped into someone else, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Some lemons had fell from the large, _large_ basket she was carrying on her head, and he had knelt down to help, but she had already skillfully tossed the lemons back into the basket, tossing them up, catching them in midair, and throwing them into the basket.

Damn.

I need to learn how to do that.

She stood back up, looking at Aladdin, irritated.

Red hair, sharp red eyes.

Fanalis?

"We're sorry? Are you hurt at all?" Alibaba asked, "Shall I carry that for you?"

"Oh my _god_ , Alibaba," I muttered to myself, facepalming. What a horrible flirt.

"No, I got it,"

"Rejected!" I held no shame in howling that statement out loud.

The Fanalis girl walked past, and Aladdin stared at something near the ground.

"What is it?"

"Those," He pointed at the girl's calloused and bare feet, and I heard the sound of chains.

The girl noticed the two staring as I nibbled at my pear, pointedly looking away. Flushing in embarrassment (or was it shame?), the girl attempted to pull the hem of her long dress down to cover the chains while simultaneously trying to keep the large overfull basket upright.

With no such luck.

The basket toppled over, and she hurriedly knelt down to try and pick them up, pulling the hem down lower to cover the chains.

"She's a slave,"

"Slave?"

"People who are bought and sold," I put in quietly.

Aladdin ran over, and crouched down in front of her.

Quickly, she turned over and tried to hide the shackles again.

Taking hold of the golden flute tied around his neck, he blew a note, and a chain link shattered.

People started murmuring in shock.

"This is bad!" Alibaba warned, grabbing Aladdin by the shoulders

"Why?"

This kid...!

"Well...that is..."

"Why?"

Alibaba's panicked expression softened once he realized Aladdin truly didn't know why freeing a slave was illegal.

"Because stealing slaves is a serious crime," A voice drawled, "You'll lose an arm, and then how would you pay me back?"

A fat man?

The fat man had grabbed a lemon off the ground and started rubbing it in Alibaba's face.

"What're you talking about? We're just normal people," Alibaba laughed nervously, heavily coating his voice in fake respect and politeness, and I saw the grip on Aladdin shoulder tighten, "There's no way we could have cut such strong chains,"

What kind of excuse was that?!

"Yeah right," But the fat man let him go, dropping the lemon back onto the ground next to the girl and the broken chain, "If you can't pay me back, I'll make you into a slave,"

He grabbed the girl by the side ponytail a lock of hair hair was tied into, and lifted her by it as she grit her teeth, enduring the pain.

"The life of a slave is hard," He drawled,

 _No shit, fatass_ , I mentally seethed

"Even if someone throws you," He grabbed her by the face and threw her to the ground, "Even if someone steps on you," He ground his foot onto her hand, "You can't say a word,"

"Stop that," Aladdin spoke, and I flicked the pear core at the fat man.

"That's awfully rude, even to a slave," I said.

"What did you two say?" He pointed at us, "Do you want me to call the guards?!"

"No, anything but that!" Alibaba had stepped forward, but the fat man's bodyguards had ran up, grabbing him and pointing the small curved knife at his throat, a knife was pointed at Aladdin's face, and he didn't even flinch. I was grabbed in a choke-hold and a knife was pointed at my face as well, but I merely looked at it boredly.

"Or maybe I should just kill you myself!"

"Enough is enough," I sighed, and as Aladdin raised the flute to his lips, I clapped my hands together.

Right as the note resonated through the silent street, I stomped my foot onto the ground.

Muscular blue arms shot out the other end of the flute, and sand slithered up from the stone path. A tendril of sand wrapped around the bodyguard that held me captive and flung him away, the knife flying into the air. I caught it, and examined the blade, sand coming up to wrap around the fat man like a cocoon.

"The blade's horrible," I finally concluded, "You need to treat it with proper care,"

I flung the knife back at the bodyguard, and he yelped, ready to scramble away from his spot in front of a trashed fruit stall. The knife sunk into an apple right next to his head, dead center.

I turned back to see the blue arms clapping it's hands together right above the fat man's head, looking like they were going to crush him. The resulted wind made from the force blew my hood back, but I held fast to my cloak itself. The clasp had broken before, and I had barely managed to save it when it had gotten blown off my the wind.

The fat man fell over from the shock, and Aladdin did some kind of high five with the blue arms, and I high fived him as well, smiling

The sand dispersed and I sent it back into the stone, cementing it back together.

The blue arms seized up, before they turned red, and they disappeared back into the golden flute.

Was the owner...blushing?

"You're still so shy, Ugo!" Aladdin said, peeking into the other end of the flute and I dusted off my cloak, as almost everyone stared at us in stunned silence

"Hey! What's going on here?"

"Shit, the palace guards!"

"Come on, Aladdin!" I grabbed Aladdin's and Alibaba's hands and ran, nearly dragging them through the streets, zigzagging between stalls and market-goers. Eventually, we had found a trapdoor that led down to the underground waterway. Aladdin immediately rushed to the water rushing past and drank greedily from it. I knelt down and scooped up some water, drinking from it as well, and eventually giving up and dunking my face into the cool water. Resurfacing, the water leaving my bangs damp and my face soaked, I sucked in air, filling my lungs.

"Hey, about that flute..." Alibaba started, and Aladdin turned to him, as did I, "Something just burst out of that flute, didn't it?"

"That was Ugo, my friend. Everyone calls him a djinn, though,"

 _'I can just_ _ **feel**_ _the rukh responding to him, so he can probably be a magic user. If that's a djinn vessel, though...how can he be compatible?!'_

"And, uh..." Alibaba seemed to realize that I had never given my name.

"I go by Aljanah," I supplied, "I believe that would be my name in this country's language,"

"Can I get your real name?" I smiled at him.

"Tsubasa,"

"Right, Tsubasa, you made sand come from the ground and it went berserk!"

"Sand Magic, one of my specialties," I clarified, and Alibaba blinked.

"So...you're one of the rumored magicians?!"

"Something like that," I smiled slightly, and he blinked. The smile on my face had told him that I was much more, but I told so little.

"Aladdin, was it? Do you like pretty girls?"

Oh dear lord.

 _Here we go._

~x~x~

I sighed to myself as I waited inside the brothel.

 _Well isn't this nice._

I have a cunning, petty ass-kisser and a shota pervert with me, the latter openly groping the prostitutes' chests.

I refused to take off my black cloak from various drunk men trying to talk me into joining them for the night, thinking I was some new dancer, and ended up next to the musician, playing the flute. I sighed, and raised an eyebrow at the announcer.

 _'Service...time? Oh don't tell me-'_

I glanced around and saw Alibaba, too flustered for his own good, and saw his assigned woman.

 _'Oh dear... May Solomon have mercy on his poor soul'_

Did she just _slice_ the top off of that wine jar?!

I spent the rest of my time there laughing my ass off at Alibaba's suffering

That's going to leave a mark.

On his ego.

At least _something_ good came out of forcing myself to go (just to make sure they didn't do something stupid)

I eventually started flirting up a couple of young (drunk) men, before shoving them at the prostitutes, disappearing into the crowd right after.

Just to screw with them and make 'em think they were hallucinating.

Okay, maybe the smoke from all of the lit cigarettes and pipes fucking up my head had a small, _small_ influence on my decisions (More like a huge part).

After a while, we all left the brothel, with me torturing one last 20-something guy before shoving him back inside.

Yep, I've officially went insane

Either that or the smoke made me high

I snickered at Alibaba (who was probably scarred for life), noticing the lipstick stain on his cheek and another on his collarbone, with more smeared on his lips.

"That was fun! Once we clear the labyrinth, let's go again," Aladdin was in shota pervert heaven, and turned around to face us, "Okay, mister, miss?"

Alibaba didn't respond, still trying to cope withe the mentally scarring experience he had.

"Worthless brats, making me look for you," I heard the drawling voice of Budel growl, "If you have money to go and drink, then why don't you use it to pay me back?"

"I don't have any money right now," Alibaba fixed his disheveled shirt and wiped the lipstick stain off his cheek, "But I've decided to enter the dungeon!"

What?!

Alibaba, are you drunk?!

When was this?!

"Once I clear it, I'll pay you right back,"

Oh, dear Solomon, do you have any idea what you're saying, Alibaba?!

Despite my mental screaming and scolding, there was a part of me, in the back of my mind, saying something else. I thought on it, and eventually found out what it had been telling me.

Somehow, I just knew it, Alibaba would be able to conquer Amon, and he would be a man to just _follow_.

I think I would too, just not completely. Only because of the fact that...

I already had my King.

Budel and his bodyguards instead just started laughing while I had immersed myself in my thoughts

"Who would believe that!?" Budel howled, and his demeanor took a one-eighty, "Just try to run, Your faces will be on every wanted poster in the area, and you'll be hunted like game,"

"Now make your choice. Do you want to be arrested now, or work as my slave for the rest of your pitiful life?"

Alibaba glanced down at Aladdin and then back to me, his gaze lingering on me. I could tell what he was thinking.

'I can't let them be arrested'

Most likely.

I shrugged at him, mouthing 'Your choice'

"Which is it?" Budel sneered, as the bodyguards lifted their new weapons. My hand twitched and every muscle in my body tensed, coiling into a tight spring, ready to be released on command should need be upon reflex.

"What do you take me for? What do you think my answer is?!"

You tell him, Alibaba!

~x~x~

This spineless fucking idiot.

I probably already mentally strangled Alibaba about a million times-

"And what is our cargo today, master?"

Make that one million and one.

I was sitting in the front seat of the cart with Aladdin as Alibaba sat in between me and the little blue haired shota pervert boy, who was currently picking at his nose as he waited for Alibaba.

"Grape wine, huh? Is he trying to kill us all?"

"He probably doesn't care as long as he gets his money," I shrugged.

Transporting large amounts of grape wine around Qishan was a huge risk, because there was a desert hyacinth that had nested itself underground, right next to the path.

Aladdin turned his head, and blinked

"The girl with chains,"

I blinked, and looked over to see a slave cart, with the bright red haired Fanalis sitting with the other slaves, her legs chained once more

"Master Budel," Alibaba asked, and my eye twitched at the title for that disgusting fatass, "What is that?"

"Slaves for the mines,"

Wha-

There's a little four year old girl in there!

The Fanalis caught Alibaba looking, and he quickly looked away. Aladdin and I merely gave him a look.

We soon set out, and I busied myself fiddling with my knapsack so I wouldn't have to listen to Fatass's Budel's rambling. Alibaba forced himself to agree with him, and Fatass Budel fell for it, but I saw Alibaba's grip on the horse's whip and reins tighten. Alibaba turned back to the road, and Aladdin finally spoke.

"You're lying, mister," Aladdin said, dead serious as Alibaba turned to look at him, shocked, "Don't you think that if you keep lying, eventually no one, not even yourself, will believe you?"

Damn, this kid's got a good head on his shoulders.

"What do you think will happen, if you continue to go on this way?" I asked, "What if one day, you start to believe whatever delusion you spun for yourself, and realize that you've fallen for your own lies, and eventually, you will start questioning everything about yourself. Would that be a life you want to live?"

Alibaba didn't respond, and stayed silent as we made our way to the next town. I kept myself busy as I fiddled with my Eye of the Rukh, polishing it, before slipping it back under my cloak, and instead taking out the necklace again, rubbing away any dirt that may have gotten into the deep red gemstones, cut to their maximum brilliance, stashing it away inside my pouch before Budel could see it and try to get me to sell it to him.

Just then, a hole appeared a little ways away from the bumpy road, and it only expanded as the people in the caravan fell into a panic.

"It really did show up!"

What did he think it would do with this much pungent grape wine passing by?!

"That's what you get for transporting this much grape wine!" Alibaba swore, and he whipped the camels to go faster (Not that they needed much motivation with the ground falling out beneath their hooves)

Eventually, a wheel popped off a cart, and the whole caravan crashed as three green tentacle-like...things shot out of the ground, the dust clearing to reveal the rest of the monstrous purple flower.

"Alibaba, leave it! Get the cargo" Budel shouted at Alibaba, who was fumbling with the straps leashing the spooked camels to the cart.

That greedy fucking bastard.

"Go, Alibaba!" I called, shooing him away, "I got it!"

I fumbled with the buckles, and rowdier of the two reared, kicking as I tried to undo the buckle. I narrowly dodged, ungraciously rolling under the uneasy camel and getting back up shakily before unbuckling the camel, _whi~ich_ immediately ran as far away as it could

One of the tentacles smacked against the rim of the large crater it had made, knocking a lot of people off balance. The little girl from the slave cart fell, the stone under her crumbling. She gasped, and the Fanalis girl grabbed her hand, Alibaba reaching out to her, nearly grabbing her hand to pull her back up, but...

"My wine!" Budel grabbed a barrel of wine that was going to fall as well, shoving Alibaba out of the way.

That's it, I'm going to fucking murder him when this is all over.

"Mommy!" The little girl wailed as they both fell into the stomach of the desert hyacinth, the petals snapping shut.

"That was close," Budel sighed as the little girl, Mina's, mother fell to the ground in despair next to Alibaba,

"No!" The woman wailed, scrabbling to to get down to the desert hyacinth in a futile effort to get her daughter, "Mina! Mina!"

"It's dangerous! Don't get too close!" A guard told her as he held her back. I grit my teeth, glaring coldly at the greedy _pig_. I can't do anything yet. Alibaba _needs_ to do this, or he would never learn.

"Hurry and move the wine!"

Alibaba...!

"That thing won't move while it's feeding. Use that time to get the wine!"

Do _something!_

"Please, let me go! I have to save her!" The mother gasped.

"Don't let her go! Who do you think has to pay for you if you die?"

 _Please_ , Alibaba!

"What are you doing? Hurry up and move the wine!" The pig turned to the despairing mother as I clenched my fists, knuckles turning white as I tried to restrain myself, "Stop your wailing. I'll pay for the kid! How much do you want?"

 _Alibaba!_

Alibaba punched Budel straight in the face, with more force than I expected out of a guy with his build.

"You bastard! You think you can buy somebody's life with your shitty grape wine?!" He shouted, before grabbing a barrel of the wine and sliding down the wall of the crater to the hyacinth. Aladdin's eyes widened, and I smiled.

"I'll get you drunk on wine!" Alibaba muttered, clawing at the closed mouth of the hyacinth, trying to pry it open, "Just Open. Your. Damn. _Mouth!_ "

A clear note rang throughout the chaos, and a muscled, blue djinn (wearing only a loincloth-) came out of Aladdin's flute, which was where the head would've been. I grinned as I clapped my hands together and stamped my foot on the ground, sand shooting out from the slowly eroding walls of the crater as I used the stone to supply the sand, the thick tendrils coiling around the tentacles to hold them down as the djinn pried open the hyacinth's mouth, stomach acid pouring out. Alibaba threw the barrel with a battle cry, momentum making the wine barrel shatter on impact, spilling the pungent grape wine everywhere. The tentacles slumped, the hyacinth slowly getting drunk, and Alibaba held a hand out to the Fanalis and the little child. She hesitated, and he stretched his hand out further, and she grabbed it. Alibaba used his own momentum to drag them out of the desert hyacinth's mouth, falling in himself in the process. The tentacles had sprung back to life, breaking free from the sand as I lost my focus for a few precious moments, and I swore, the sand melting back into the stone, waiting to be used again. The djinn strained as the tentacles coiled around him instead, trying to pry him away from its mouth. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Alibaba fall in, and grit my teeth, and saw a flash of white cloth out of the corner of my eye.

Turning, I saw Aladdin, on his magic cloth (it was most likely his turban, since it was gone from his head) next to about thirty or so of the wine barrels. I grinned, and the earth shifted familiarly underneath me and the rest of the wine barrels. I heard Alibaba speaking, and the smile on my face only widened. He had opened his eyes, only to see me and Aladdin in the air, with all of the wine barrels we could carry. I was a little bit below Aladdin, sitting on my own cloud of sand, a separate cloud of sand holding the twenty or so wine barrels from the rest of the caravan. The wind blowing past us only made the scene more dramatic.

"I knew you were lying, mister," Aladdin said,

"See, you can tell the truth!" I laughed, smiling brightly as I swung my legs back and forth over the edge of my seat on the sand.

"Tell me more! Teach me about the things that money and wine can't buy!" Aladdin exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Stop!"

Oh, the pig

"Even if that brat work for a thousand years, he wouldn't be able to pay for that wine!" Budel howled, "I'm begging you!"

I grinned wider than I ever thought possible.

"Ready, and...!" I started as Aladdin raised his hand, "Down the hatch!"

Aladdin swept his hand downwards, and I swept out my hand as well, the sand and cloth giving way to the weight of the wine, the barrels crashing against the hyacinth. The petals crumpled, the tentacles lost their grip, and the stomach acid turned purple from the sheer amount of wine.

~x~x~

"You did good, helping the little child, miss," I said, placing a hand on the Fanalis girl's shoulder, and her eyes widened, before she quickly regained her composure and nodded. I smiled warmly at her, and used the sand to carry me up to the magic turban.

I stood atop the magic turban with Alibaba and Aladdin,

"Hey, Alibaba, I have a favor to ask you," Aladdin held out his hand, "Be my friend! You too, Tsubasa!" He held out his hand to me, smiling brightly, and my eyes widened, and I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Okay!"

"Of course!"

"Hey, Tsubasa," I turned to Alibaba, and he grinned at me, holding his hand out to me. For a moment, instead of Alibaba, I saw my King. I blinked, and saw Alibaba again, and I smiled back as I took his larger hand in mine.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alibaba,"

"You shits! Get down here this instant!" We all blinked, and turned to the raging pig, our hands separating.

Way to ruin the moment, you fat pig.

"How dare you ruin my wine!" He howled, guards surrounding him as they faced us, weapons drawn, "I'll make you work for the rest of your life!

"Let's go, Ugo," Aladdin told the giant djinn, and we left, the pig still ranting at our backs about making us slaves, "Alibaba will never be your slave, so there!" Aladdin turned and stuck his tongue out at the pig childishly, pulling down his eye lid tauntingly.

"Good call, Aladdin," I laughed, jumping off of the blue djinn and landing on another cloud of sand, following alongside them, Aladdin in between me and Alibaba

"We all have an adventure to start, don't we?" Aladdin called. Alibaba looked over at him in shock for a moment, before he grinned.

"Yeah! Let's go..." He exclaimed as well, "To the dungeon!"

...

"What?! Are you guys crazy?!" I howled, swearing as I followed them.

Just to make sure they don't do anything stupid.

Oh dear Solomon, what have I gotten myself into?


End file.
